1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electromagnetic relays having a tongue armature disposed within a coil body extending substantially along the coil axis and mounted at one end with an opposite free end positioned for movement relative to at least one cooperating pole plate, and in particular to such a relay having a carrier at the fixed end of the tongue armature having a specified bending point for adjusting the position of the armature after assembly by means of an externally applied magnetic field.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An electromagnetic relay having a tongue armature disposed inside a coil body with a free end movable relative to at least one cooperating pole plate and having a fixed end connected to a carrier with a rated bending point in a form of a torsion stay between the point at which the armature is connected to the carrier and the point at which the carrier is in turn connected to the coil body is disclosed in German OS 2723219, corresponding to U.S. Letters Pat. No. 4,182,998. This relay has the advantage that the ferromagnetic adjustment plate, which is a part of the carrier plate, and the tongue armature connected to the carrier plate can be adjusted by an externally applied magnetic field even after the relay has already been enclosed in a housing and even after casting. In this conventional structure, the adjustment plate is disposed inside the hollow coil body parallel to the armature, requiring the diameter of the hollow interior of the coil body to be somewhat greater than would otherwise be necessary to accomodate the tongue armature alone. This is a disadvantage for miniature relays, however, wherein a design goal is to maintain the winding diameter, and thus the coil body, as small as possible in order to save space.